


Dream A Little Dream

by windsorblue



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Fuuma screwing with Kamui's mind, M/M, dark - bondage and hard NCS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue
Summary: - answering the request ofxiaobai7988, who asked for:Fuuma/Kamui: Fuuma has a fetish for tying up Kamui and listening to him scream. [Note:  Evil!Fuuma please~ and Sex is a must.]





	

title: Dream A Little Dream  
author: [](http://windsorblue.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://windsorblue.livejournal.com/)**windsorblue**  
rating: NC-17  
warnings: dark - bondage and hard NCS, Fuuma screwing with Kamui's mind  
author's notes/Summary: - answering the request of [](http://xiaobai7988.livejournal.com/profile)[**xiaobai7988**](http://xiaobai7988.livejournal.com/), who asked for: _Fuuma/Kamui: Fuuma has a fetish for tying up Kamui and listening to him scream. [Note: Evil!Fuuma please~ and Sex is a must.]_

  
"Yours...Kamui..."

Kamui stirred, his eyes opening slowly. His fingertips were tingling, as if they were asleep, as if there wasn't enough blood flowing into them. He began to move, to bring his hands to his chest, only to find that he couldn't.

Awareness came suddenly then - awareness of the thin ropes binding him, tying him down and forcing him helpless; awareness of a fear that wouldn't stay hidden; awareness that he was naked and cold and that he wasn't alone.

"Yours is the one wish I cannot grant."

Fuuma almost seemed sad when he said it, but whatever emotion was there was tempered by the steel madness in his voice - the madness Kamui wanted desperately to believe was there. His Fuuma would never...

" _Your_ Fuuma?"

Kamui tugged at the restraints around his wrists, but all they did was tighten.

" _Your_ Fuuma." Fuuma sat up a bit, straddling Kamui, settling over him. "What if your Fuuma was the lie all along? What if your Fuuma was never real? Have you ever considered that, Kamui?"

"No!" Kamui hissed. He tried to sit up, binds forgotten until they bit into his flesh. "That's not true! The person you were before - your kindness - it's just lost right now. I can get it back for you, Fuuma, if you'd just..."

"My kindness? Oh, Kamui...let me tell you about my kindness." He traced Kamui's cheek with cruelly gentle fingertips. "Do you know, Kamui, how often I've dreamed of this? Of having you, just like this? Do you?" The fingertips pressed, a little bit harder, hard enough to mark and to scratch. "For a long, long time now, I've dreamed of seeing you this way. Even before I knew what fate had in store for us, I dreamed of this." His body moved, shifted, crouched down like a predator about to strike. "In my sleep I would see you beneath me, crying and bleeding and begging me to stop, but I wouldn't stop. In my dream I could hear you screaming for me, screaming because of what I was doing to you, and I wanted that...to taste your screams. When I awoke, I would tell myself that it was just a nightmare." He canted his hips, slid his cock, rock-hard and heavy, along Kamui's - a slow slide of skin that made Kamui squirm. "But then again, a nightmare isn't supposed to leave you hard, is it, Kamui?"

Kamui struggled, thrashing and bucking, for all the good it did. Fuuma was bigger, stronger, and right. A nightmare wasn't supposed to give you an erection, but Kamui couldn't deny his.

Fuuma's mouth hovered just over his, breathing in his breath. "I can't give you your wish, Kamui. Not yet, anyway. So why don't you give me my wish instead?" And then he smiled, a killer's smile, captivating and cold. Instinctively, Kamui jerked back. His head hit hard metal behind him and then he recognized where he was - arms stretched out and legs splayed, lashed to the girder where, helpless, he'd watched Kotori die.

"No..."he whispered. "Fuuma, please...not here - no..."

"Fight me some more, Kamui - it makes my dick hard."

"No!" Kamui screamed, sending a wave of energy around them. His rage, his pain, manifested around them as cutting wind and bits of stone, hailing across Fuuma's back. Fuuma flinched with each one that struck, but he didn't move, didn't relinquish Kamui, didn't admit defeat. When Kamui's attack dissipated Fuuma was still there; cut in places, but still there.

"Mmm..." Fuuma gave him a smirk and a low purr. "Why, Kamui - I had no idea you were so skilled at foreplay." The purr turned into a snarl, and with his knee he pushed Kamui's thighs wider apart. He forced an arm around Kamui's waist, jerking his hips up, and rubbed at Kamui's hole with the head of his cock, tiny strokes, still outside. "Will you keep fighting me, Kamui? Or will you accept me now?"

"Fuuma...stop!"

Fuuma grunted as he pressed forward. 'You say stop, and yet you're hard for me. You say no, and yet you - ahh, yes, that's it - you're letting me inside you. You don't fight me as hard as you can. We both know you could stop me, and yet you don't. Will you grant me my wish, Kamui? Will you give me the one thing I've always wanted from you?"

"I can't..." Kamui's head thrashed from side, his fingers scrabbling at the cold steel he was tied to. "I can't! This isn't you!"

"Oh, but it is me...it's the me that's always been here, under the surface." Fumma stopped his forward pressing, only partially inside Kamui now, bracing himself on one elbow to place a hand over his own heart. "This is the me that your destiny cannot harm. This is the me that is strong enough to survive until the end. This is the me that's left, Kamui." The hand on his chest drifted down, caressing Kamui's hair, fingers light in the strands over his eyes. "The Fuuma you thought you loved - he cannot survive this. What he would have to become, have to do - it would kill him. The only Fuuma that can handle you is me. The only Fuuma that you cannot kill..." His voice softened and his eyes shifted, his gaze turning fond, an echo of Kamui's memories. "...Is me. Kamui - don't you care for me anymore?"

With a broken noise, Kamui wrenched his head up and kissed Fuuma, as hard as he could. He felt the dark laugh against his lips, a laugh that suggested that Fuuma thought he had won, and it made him shivery-smile. That glimpse, that tiny hint of the Fuuma he knew was all he'd needed. Even if it wasn't a reflection of Fuuma's true nature, the fact that he could imitate it so well had to mean that his Fuuma was still there somewhere.

Didn't it?

And then Kamui screamed, a sound of pleasure/pain - Fuuma had entered him fully and was over him, panting in his ear.

"Scream some more, Kamui." His skin was flushed and his voice was raw, and when Kamui looked into Fuuma's eyes they were wild and feral. "I like it. Scream again." He pulled out a bit, shoved himself back in, the rythym fierce and quick. His cock was torture, hard and unforgiving, hurting and taking and pressing in just the right place to make Kamui scream a little more with each stroke.

It was killing Kamui, to have Fuuma like this. It was perfect, to have Fuuma like this.

The press of Fuuma's belly against his cock was slowly driving Kamui mad, rough-stroking against sensitive skin. Kamui's nerves were unraveling, spiraling - stretching out and seeking the Fuuma he wanted; kindness and ferocity, strength and steel, smart and cunning. He could feel the power he couldn't control whipping around him, around them both - icy fingers of wind scratching their flesh, digging in as Fumma thrust. In a blinding moment Kamui realized that the Fuuma he truly wanted was a combination of the two; the one he'd feared lost, and the one who'd taken his place. Somewhere in that moment he felt Fuuma's power touch his own, meld with it and war with it, and when they finally blended he came, screaming to the stars that had written their fates.

When Kamui opened his eyes, Fuuma was still inside him, soft and spent. He smiled like he used to when they were children, and leaned forward to press his lips to Kamui's own, a gentle kiss of the sort that could steal a man's soul.

A moment later, Kamui sat bolt-upright in his bed, alone in his room. Fuuma's kiss lingered upon his lips, and as he reached up to brush his fingertips over his mouth, he felt the pull of a rope burn across his wrist.  



End file.
